


Papa Trevor

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Happy Ending [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, There's some philosophical stuff that I have no idea how it got in there but whatever, Trevor is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: A series of one-shots showing just how big of a sap Trevor can be.





	Papa Trevor

Sypha hummed as she read her book, stroking her husband’s head.

Trevor rested his head on her swollen stomach, rubbing it gently.

“Is the baby saying anything interesting?” Sypha asked, looking up from her book, “You’ve had your ear to my stomach for the past hour.”

“It’s saying a lot.” Trevor joked, smirking, “Like how beautiful and amazing it’s mother is.”

Sypha blushed, looking away, “Stop that.”

“It’s true! It’s also saying how it can’t wait to meet you, and-”

Trevor laughed as Sypha playfully smacks his head, sitting up so that he can snuggle with her.

* * *

 

Trevor paced anxiously outside the bedroom door, listening to his wife scream every curse word she knew at the top of her lungs.

So many times before, Sypha had miscarried.

So many times before, the couple had mourned together over an empty crib.

Trevor sometimes thought that it was a punishment by God, for the year where he had given up demon hunting, where so many times he saw the bodies of babes and still didn’t help.

Other times he was sure it was a curse Dracula placed on them before they sent him to hell.

But now it was happening. His wife actually carried out a pregnancy, and he could still lose her, or the baby, or both.

Suddenly, the sound of a baby’s cry tore him from his thoughts, and the midwife called him in.

He eagerly ran to his wife’s side, who was holding the tiny baby which was wrapped in a white blanket.

Sypha was flushed, her hair a sweaty mess, with only a sheet covering her. The baby was pink and wrinkled, not really looking human. More like the idea of a human with the flesh and feature of one.

It was the most beautiful sight Trevor ever saw.

“She wants to meet her father.” Sypha whispered, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

Carefully, Trevor took the bundle of joy into his arms, holding her close.

The baby squirmed in his arms, cooing and looking at him curiously.

Trevor smiled and cuddled her, tears of joy running down his cheeks. All thoughts of divine punishment and dark curses disappeared from his mind.

“Welcome to the world, my princess.”

* * *

 

Sypha woke up in the middle of the night, finding her husband gone.

Sighing, she walked to the nursery and found him standing over the crib, peering in.

“Love, what are you doing?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

“Watching the baby sleep.” Trevor yawned, “Making sure she doesn’t stop breathing.”

“She won’t stop breathing.” Sypha reassured, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“But what if she does?” Trevor protested.

Sypha stared at him for a few moments, before sighing and rolling her eyes, “Fine. I’ll leave you to it.”

* * *

 

“I baptize thee, Sonia, from the House of Belmont, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

Sonia squirmed and whimpered as she was dipped into the cold Holy Water.

Trevor smiled proudly as his daughter was handed back to him, gently wrapping her in a blanket and shushing her before handing her off to Sypha.

The crowd which had come to witness the baptism quickly gathered around the couple, a few people even given them gifts.

A few blankets, some meat, and even a live chicken was given to the couple.

“Perhaps next time, the Lord will bless you with a son.” the butcher’s wife said.

“Of course! They need one to carry on the family name!” the inn keeper agreed.

Trevor huffed out a laugh, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder and pulling her close, “Thank you for your concern, but my little princess will carry on the family name just fine.” Trevor stated proudly.

“That, and he already frets enough over one child.” Sypha added.

* * *

 

Apparently, when two sassy people have a child, it results in the ultimate sass master.

Sonia’s ability to argue and counterpoint honestly scared Trevor sometimes, but then he remembered that the Speakers had those same traits.

So it was always entertaining when they visited the Speakers. Trevor would lean against a wall and watch his six year old daughter with the rest of the Speakers, who had taken to calling her Sonny for short, on their knees in a circle.

This time, Sonia managed to get her great-grandfather into a debate over what made a hero a hero.

“If people just learned to arm themselves and fight, then there would be less bad things to hurt them!” she protested.

“That may be true.” he agreed, “But tell me, is the ability to fight the only thing a hero needs?”

“No, they need to be good!”

“And what defines being good?”

Sonia stopped for a minute, squinting her eyes in thought, “Helping people, aaaand… listening to your parents.”

“Those are good traits, but being good is much more complex, Sonny. The Speakers try to be good by helping people who need aid, and by keeping history alive by letting it live through us. But what happens when someone doesn’t want your help?”

Sonia looked up, confused, “But if someone needs help, wouldn’t they want me to help them?”

Her great grandfather shook his head, “Some people will not see you as a hero, dear Sonny. A lot of people don’t see us as heroes either.”

Sonia looked at her lap, pouting, “That’s not fair.”

“No, it is not. But that is no reason to stop helping. It wouldn’t be fair to stop helping those who need us for the ignorance of the few. Understand?”

Sonia was silent for a bit, before nodding, “Yeah, I think so.”

Her great grandfather smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You are a good girl, Sonny. For that, I am going to share one of the great secrets to goodness with you.”

Sonia looked up, eagerness shining in her eyes.

“Do not be afraid of dying, Sonia. Be afraid of living without ever doing your best.”

* * *

 

The nuns insisted that Sonia take shelter in the church with them, that a thirteen year old girl could not possibly survive a battle with a demon.

Trevor assured them his daughter was more than capable.

When night fell, the serpentine demon emerged from the town’s well, slithering around the shadows.

Trevor smiled, whispering "You got this, princess" before backing away and letting her have at it.

Sonia unfurled her whip and attacked with the accuracy and fury she inherited.

The demon screeched and writhed in pain, charging her multiple times, but Sonia never once stopped her movements.

The two continued their deadly dance until the demon let out an unholy scream, before collapsing and turning to ash.

Trevor smiled proudly as Sonia put her whip away, brushing the sweat and demon-blood soaked hair from her face.

He turned to the shocked nuns, simply saying, “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry I haven't updated in forever! Got busy with a few things and while writing this my computer crashed and I lost it so I had to re-write it all from scratch. Since you beautiful people loved "New Addition" so much, I present you with more of Trevor being a big softie!


End file.
